1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and more particularly, to a locking key ring comprising a cylinder lock and a shackle in the form of a key ring for supporting keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks generally prevent or limit access or entry. Access is permitted by those whose possess a key which mates with the lock guarding the premisses or preventing access. Through the use of locks and keys, access or entry may be limited to select or chosen individuals. The keys are typically issued or entrusted to persons on a temporary basis or for an indefinite period. When the period terminates, such as at the end of a term of employment or a lease, the keys are relinquished by the person entrusted and the access thereby terminated. A problem associated with keys is that copies may be made without authorization and the copies may not be forfeited along with the original keys rendering potential access or entry to unauthorized individuals. One solution to this problem would include providing a means to discourage or eliminate the unauthorized reproduction of keys. One way to discourage the unauthorized duplication of keys is to provide a lock device, such as a locking key ring which has a warning label to contact a certain authority prior to copying keys. Key rings are well known in the prior art. One common type of key ring is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,913 issued May 18, 1976 to R. W. Howard. Howard describes a key ring comprising a body having an opening to receive a U-shaped ring clip. The U-shaped ring clip facilitates in supporting one or more keys. Upon a cursory examination of U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,979 issued Jul. 20, 1954 to W. E. Stageberg, one may conclude that a locking key ring exists which would prevent the unauthorized removal of keys. However, the lock shown is quite a primitive lock and, would offer little resistance to being picked and then relocked after keys were copied and the originals were placed back on the shackle. Further, no warning is shown which would encourage a locksmith to notify the proper authorities prior to duplicating the keys. An alternative key holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,781 issued Jun. 5, 1973 to D. J. Foote who describes a simulated padlock characterized by a double-ended shackle, each shackle being purposed for supporting one or more keys. This key holder appears to be bulky and therefore, may be uncomfortable to carry on one's person. A smaller lock, such as a cylinder lock assembly, may be more practical. However, no such locking key ring is known to exist.
Applicant proposes a locking key ring which comprises a lock cylinder assembly and a shackle or a key ring for supporting one or more keys. The cylinder housing would carry indicia indicating an authority to be contacted for authorization prior to duplicating keys. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.